


Lock-In

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava finds herself locked in Sara's room with Sara.





	Lock-In

**Author's Note:**

> This deviated from the original request a little, but I hope you still like it!

“What did you say you needed help with?” Ava asks, walking into Sara’s room.

“What?” Sara asks.

“Nate sent me a video message saying that there was a situation and I should find you,” Ava says.

Sara frowns. “I don’t know anything about it. I’ll go ask him.”

She pushes on the door, but it doesn’t move. She stands back and tries to kick it down. It holds.

“What’s going on?” she yells out.

“The situation, it’s a malfunction in one of Gideon’s processors. Basically, we’re on lockdown and the doors won’t open.”

“Tell her to fix it!” Ava yells. 

“Uh, yeah, about that…” Nate says. “She’s offline for the moment.”

“What the hell?” Sara asks.

“Uh, she shut down for, uh, reasons.” 

"How long until she's back up?"

"Could be a few hours," Nate says.

Ava appreciates that she'd just gone to the bathroom before getting locked in. She tries to activate her watch, but it won’t turn on. She swears.

“Lockdown makes it impossible for anyone to enter or leave, so your watch won’t work,” Nate says.

“Then how’d I get onto the ship?” Ava yells.

“You got on before the lockdown was initiated.”

“Then what the hell was the situation you called me about?”

“Maybe you should talk to Sara,” Nate says cryptically. Ava pounds on the door as his footsteps fade away.

“So what did he want me to talk to you about?” Ava asks, folding her arms.

“I don’t know!” Sara says. “I can’t think of anything worse than usual.”

Ava paces across the small room. “What did they… ugh, they lured me here on purpose! They’re kidnapping me and holding me as a hostage.”

“I don’t think so,” Sara says lightly. “I’m right here with you. Maybe when he told you to talk to me, he didn’t mean about the situation.”

“What did he mean, then?”

“I think we have to have a serious conversation like adults,” Sara says.

“About?” Ava prompts.

“You know what,” Sara says. “Our… thing.”

“There’s nothing going on,” Ava says flatly.

“No? We haven’t hooked up in your office and in three different centuries?”

“Okay, yes,” Ava admits. “But that’s just, like, stuff.”

“Do you want it to be serious?” 

“Yes,” Ava grunts. “I want to hold your stupid hand and take you on stupid dates and watch stupid movies with you and invite you to meet my stupid cats and be your stupid girlfriend.”

“And what’s preventing you from doing that?”

“I don’t know! I figured you didn’t want that. So I’ve just been appreciating what I can get.”

Sara walks over to Ava and takes her hand. 

“We can do all those things, Ava. Once we get out of my room, I would love to go on a date with you.”

Ava looks surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Why do you think Nate locked you in here? I’ve been distracted, Ava, because I’ve been thinking about you. You’re not the only one who  
wants more.”

“I haven’t really done a serious relationship in a while,” Ava says.

“Neither have I,” Sara tells her. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” Ava says.

Sara lies back on the bed. “Since we’re not going anywhere, do you want to get some sleep?”

Ava lies down next to her. It’s cozy. Sara is warm and cuddly. She wiggles backwards into Ava, and she’s asleep on the spot. Ava kisses the back of her head softly. For the first time, she’ll be next to Sara when she wakes up.


End file.
